One Night On the Roof
by Jen813
Summary: Robin and Starfire meet one night on the roof. Pointless fluff! RobStar Duh!


Jen: Come one, come all, to see the amazing works of…MEEE!!! JEN813!!! YAY!!!!!! Hey that rhymed! Phew, sorry I'm very hyper right now. Anyway! I'm back with a pointless Robin/Starfire one-shot! Now, if you've read my other stories you know that I absolutely _love_ doing what comes next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would actually die. I wouldn't give my viewers false hope (or dread) that she could come back when I have no intention of reviving her.

So you're sitting by your computer and all ready to read! Hooray!

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire was on the roof. She couldn't sleep. She had been thinking about…certain things. A certain someone was more like it. As you probably know, that someone was Robin.

Star sighed. Robin. He was everything she was looking for in a…man or boy? Hmmm… Robin was somewhere in between. It didn't matter. The point was that he was wonderful. So kind, always taking time to explain things Starfire didn't understand, and hansom.

She heard footsteps and turned around to see who it was. Robin sat down next to her. Starfire couldn't help but blush.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"No, I could not." Star said, "You could not sleep?"

"Nope." Robin said and put his hands behind his head.

"May I inquire as to why you could not?"

"I just, uh, couldn't. Insomnia, ya know?" Robin sounded nervous, "What about you?"

"Oh, I-I…was, um, having a…what do you call it?…oh, yes, a nightmare." Starfire lied.

"Oh."

They both sat there in an awkward silence. Robin got up to leave. Starfire wanted to keep him there.

"I sense that there is a reason behind your insomnia." She said, "Do you wish to tell me?"

"Sure." He said sitting back down.

Oh great. Now what was he supposed to say? Robin couldn't tell her that he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about her. Should he lie? It's his only way out.

"I was thinking about…" Robin was making this up as he went along, "uh, Raven."

"Raven?" Starfire said sharply.

"Yeah…"

"I see." Starfire said.

He was thinking about Raven. Why did Star seem so angry? Wait a second, Raven is a girl! Robin shouldn't be thinking about other girls! Now what was he to do?

"Starfire!" Robin said quickly, "When I said Raven, I meant…"

"It is alright Robin." Starfire said, "I understand that you like Raven."

"But I don't! I mean, I do! But not in that way!" Robin had never tripped over his words like this before.

"Robin, please. You need not explain." Starfire said, trying to sound happy for him, "It is perfectly understandable that you would like Raven. She is prettier than me, smarter than me, and 'more up to date'…"

"No! Star…just no!" Robin found himself stuttering again, "I-I…I wasn't…but I don't…"

"Robin I am going inside." Star said sadly, "I am glad you admitted your true feelings. I am glad you have been honest with me. I am very cold." Starfire began to move to get up.

"Wait!" Robin said desperately, "I like you! You! Not Raven! I-I…holy crap I just said it."

"Excuse me?" Starfire asked, not believing what she heard.

"I mean, oh crud, I just said it!" Robin said, "I meant to say 'oh crud'! I really did."

"No…no, before that." She said, "Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Yes." Robin said quietly.

"I like you as more than a friend."

"You do?" Robin asked, his masked eyes full of hope.

"Most definitely." She said, then with a mischievous smile added, "There is something on my planet called a blorth. It is a sign of affection that a girl in my position gives to a boy in your position. May I give you a blorth?" (A/N: hint hint Read my first fic Kisses and Blorths!)

"Sure."

Starfire gently brushed her lips on Robin's. And Robin tried to hold back, he really did, but found he had little control over his body when he was this close to Starfire. Robin pulled Starfire's mouth back on to his when she began to pull away. She let out an "ermph" before realizing what he was doing. Once she did, she kissed him back. Robin pushed himself against her. She was leaning back so far that she had to prop herself up on her elbows. Robin wrapped his arms around her back. Taking this as her chance, Starfire wrapped one arm around his neck and put her other hand on his cheek, caressing it lightly. This sent shivers up Robin's spine. Robin slowly lowered her to the ground so that he was on top of her. They broke away, both breathing heavily.

"Wow." Robin said, "So that's a blorth, huh?"

"Yes, but usually the two blorthing do not end up in this position." Starfire said.

"Oh…sorry." Robin began to move off of her.

She grabbed his shoulder, "But I am thinking that perhaps you should practice blorthing so that you may get better."

Robin smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: I don't think that was my best work, but oh well! Review people! See ya!


End file.
